Air cushioned spraying apparatus for spraying the vegetation with liquid chemicals is known, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,589 (Jones) issued Jun. 23, 1981, the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. However, although the spraying apparatus described in this patent is very useful for many spraying operations, there is still a need for air cushioned spraying apparatus which is suitable for use on uneven ground. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide air cushioned spraying apparatus which is capable of readily adapting to uneven ground.